Personal-transportation vehicles such as power chairs, motorized wheelchairs, and scooters are commonly used by persons with ambulatory difficulties or other disabilities. Personal-transportation vehicles are often transported using a larger motorized vehicle such as a van, pickup truck, passenger car, etc. (hereinafter referred to as a “transporting vehicle”).
Lifting devices have been developed for lifting personal transportation-vehicles onto and off of transporting vehicles. Some types of lifting devices include a lifting strap having a lifting hook attached to an end thereof. The lifting hook can engage a suitable lifting point on the personal-transportation vehicle. The lifting strap can be routed through and supported by a lifting arm of the lifting device. The lifting arm often includes a pin for suspending the lifting strap as the lifting strap exits the lifting arm assembly. The lifting strap can be retracted into and extended from the lifting arm assembly by a motor or other suitable means. Retraction and extension of the lifting strap raises and lowers the personal-transportation vehicle.
Lifting devices are often operated while the transporting vehicle is parked on a rough or uneven surface. Operating a lifting device under these conditions can cause the lifting strap to fold or “bunch up” as it passes over the pin of the lifting arm assembly. The lifting strap can also separate or otherwise become off-centered with respect to the pin, thereby raising the possibility for the lifting strap to rub against adjacent stationary structure of the lifting arm. Folding, bunching up, and rubbing of the lifting strap can cause the lifting strap to become frayed, torn, or worn, thereby increasing the potential for a catastrophic failure the lifting strap.